


Reverie

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sex, First Time, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been having these weird dreams. Could they be foretellers of reality? Good thing Dean is there to interpret them for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverie

Despite the 'girlie' jibes Dean regularly threw at him, which he duly ignored with the ease of long practice, Sam had never harboured any doubts about his sexuality.

The love he'd borne Jessica was heart-felt and true, and in the case of the other girls he'd encountered along the way, his cock had unwaveringly communicated its appreciation!  
Even during his catastrophic relationship with Ruby, the desire to copulate with the attractive body she was possessing, after the high of blood-drinking, had been overpowering.

There was no doubt in his mind of his inclinations, so why the HELL was he having these weird dreams in which he found himself in the role of some trembling virgin about to be deflowered by a looming shadowy male figure.

Not that there was anything nightmarish about it.  
On the contrary, Sam's dream-self was filled with a trepid anticipation, his entire body craving the touch of the mysterious lover.  
It was the kind of fantasy he'd never experienced before. 

Nightmares filled with anguish, painful memories, or mindless horrors, were more his norm, certainly not one that cast him in the mould of a Disney princess lusting for a tall dark-haired stranger; a wet dream more suited to pre-menstrual teens than to a hardened hunter of the supernatural who'd abandoned his teen years long ago.

 

Yet this same dream had been plaguing him on and off for the past few weeks, and each time the faceless stranger would come an inch closer, tantalizingly on the verge of revealing himself.  
During it all, the longing to feel the shadow's hands on his body would grow until he thought he was about to explode from raw desire.  
That's the moment Sam would awaken, frustration gripping him.  
His cock would practically be tenting the bed-sheet, so powerful had been the desire and lust of his dream, and he'd had to resort to his right hand to cool his boiling spirits, but not even then was the hunger fully sated.

To make it worse, a few times he'd found Dean's eyes staring at him from the other bed, a quizzical expression on his face.  
Sam hadn't been aware of making any sounds, but he must have if he'd disturbed his brother's sleep.

“You okay, Dude?” his big brother had asked drowsily  
“Yeah fine, Dean. Go back to sleep.”  
And Dean would; closing his eyes while a hint of a smile curved his lips.

It left Sam groaning in embarrassment. His brother had known exactly what the rhythmic movements of his hand had meant!

 

 

It all came to a climax in more ways than one when Sam's quivering anticipation finally ended  
By that time however he was so wound-up by desire and need to orgasm that when the anonymous figure finally breached the last inch and laid hands on him, he was past reason. 

The strong hands fondled his willing body, concentrating knowingly on his most erotic hot-spots. The full lips plundered his own panting ones, and a thick cock began pushing into a part of his body that had never been stretched in such a manner before.  
Sam was too far gone to even more than summarily register that the hands, lips and cock were Dean's,  
It was only afterwards, when he'd experienced a shattering orgasm that he fully realised the perpetrator of the experience was his brother.

 

This time he awoke in panic, the dream had seemed so real. He could still feel the hands caressing his body, the cock in his ass.  
No way! There was NO way his subconscious could be subscribing this ecstatic sexual experience to Dean.

He turned his head, wide-eyed, to glance over at the other bed. Dean was sleeping seraphically, thank god!

But now that the heady excitement of the dream was waning, Sam cringed at the memory of his own brother being the one to make him feel as he had.

 

For the remainder of the night he tossed and turned, and when morning came he found himself strategically avoiding Dean's eyes, for as soon as he unintentionally caught his gaze he could feel his cock jerking, memory of the dream.

Horrified, Sam spent an unquantifiable time in the bathroom. It was only when Dean knocked impatiently on the door that he knew he had to come out.  
“Sam. What the fuck are you doing in there? I need the head. Get your skinny ass out here!” his brother grumbled.

 

Hastily Sam exited, keeping his eyes straight ahead, a good couple of inches over Dean's head, sure not to meet his gaze, but Dean wasn't having any of it.

“What the hell's got into you this morning, dude? You're tiptoeing around me as if I'm the devil himself.”  
Sam flushed. ”No I'm not. You're imagining things.”  
Dean reached out to catch his fore-arm and Sam instinctively pulled back, avoiding it.

“Out with it,“ Dean said firmly. “Whatever it is, I want it settled before we take to the Impala, otherwise we're gonna have miles of black-top with you in sulky mode.”  
“There's nothing to say, cos there's nothing wrong with me,” Sam insisted, but under the unbelieving glower of his big brother, he sighed. “I had a weird dream, that's all, and it's kinda left me tense.”

Dean looked worried then. “It wasn't a vision or anything, was it?”  
“No, nothing like that,” Sam assured him.” It wasn't even a nightmare---just--- weird.”

“Was I in it?” Dean asked unexpectedly.  
“NO! Why would you think that?” Sam tried valiantly to side-step the question.

“Oh, just for the fact that as soon as I come anywhere near you this morning, you freak out.”  
“Uh....” Sam stuttered.  
“So I WAS in it!” Dean grinned in triumph. “Come on, Sam. If it wasn't a nightmare and it included me, then I got the right to know what was going on.”  
“No you don't. It's my dream, and I'm not sharing.”

 

Sam relived a moment of deja-vu as Dean inched closer, just as his clone had in the dream, and to his utter horror, he felt his cock hardening at his brother's approach. Aghast, he back-tracked until the wall stopped him, leaving Dean to stare open-mouthed at his little brother's antics.

“Okay, now I'm officially freaked,“ Dean declared, pouncing on his brother and wrestling him down onto the nearest bed.  
Sam tried to struggle but even with his extra inches, Dean was able to hold him securely.

“We're going nowhere until I find out what's made you so skittery all of a sudden,” Dean asserted, sitting astride his little brother.

Sam tried to pull himself together, to banish any and all thoughts of the fucking dream from his mind, but to no avail.  
All he could see was Dean's mouth coming down on his own, his hands caressing his bare skin.  
He couldn't stop the shiver that ran through his body.

Dean must have felt it too, for he looked down concernedly at Sam.  
“Sammy. Are ..you.. afraid of me?” Dean asked in disbelief, a hand cupping his sibling's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. “That dream of yours. Did something bad happen because of me?”

But Sam had exhausted his struggle, a sense of disorientation taking hold of him. His cock was still half-erect from earlier; not even the distress of trying to fend off Dean had rescued him from his hard-on.

The room took on a dream-like quality as Sam gazed up at his brother. Even now he couldn't have explained why his hands had lifted to cup Dean's face, nor with what courage he'd pulled it down, waiting until his lips came near enough for Sam to brush them with his own.  
Nor did he understand why Dean hadn't pulled back in shock or disgust; but he hadn't, allowing Sam to tentatively kiss him, as if humouring a sick child. 

Dean had lifted his head, gazing down as if trying to understand why Sam had kissed him, but there was no condemnation in the green eyes, only curiosity and a certain acceptance.

He reached out a hand and tenderly brushed a lock of Sam's hair off his face.  
“You gonna tell me about that dream, cos I'm gonna guess it's the cause of all this.”

But Sam was nothing if not stubborn, and tried ineffectually to remedy the situation.  
“I'm sorry, Dean. I don't know what came over me. It'll never happen again!“ He struggled to get up but Dean was like a rock ---unmoving.

The elder Winchester grabbed his brother's wrists and forced them down on each side of Sam's head. “You don't get off so easily, little brother. I want to know where this came from. That you wanted to kiss me is something we should hash out, don't you think, huh?”

 

Sam blinked up at him and sighed. “I've been having this stupid dream for weeks now. A shadowy dude coming on at me, teasing, until last night when it turned out to be you. That's it.”  
“Well, then,” Dean hummed. “I'm no expert, but aren't dreams a projection of our subconscious or some such crap. Maybe you've always wanted me to kiss you.”

“No, Dean!“ Sam began to struggle again. “It's all the fault of that dream. It's fucked with my head. You don't think I'd really want to have sex with my own brother, do you?”  
“Why not?“ Dean chuckled. “I do.”

Sam had no time to do more than widen his eyes, before Dean's mouth came down possessively on his, and this time the kiss was more than a mere brushing of lips. His big brother forced his way past the soft pink barriers, entering and claiming Sam as his own.

After a feeble attempt at resistance, Sam allowed Dean free entry, the swirl of Dean's tongue on his sending the blood coursing through his veins, fuelling a heat analogue to that of his dream.

Dean drew back, his eyes bright with desire. “Remember you started this, Sammy,” he cautioned. “And unless you call time-out now, there's no going back from it. “  
But Sam had no intention of doing any such thing. ”I want this, Dean,” he said breathlessly, holding his brother's gaze. “I ached for you long enough in my dreams, now I want the real you.”

“You're such a girl, “ Dean chuckled, bending to kiss his brother again. “And I promise you we're gonna act out your dream down to the last detail. Here was me believing all those hand-jobs you were giving yourself during the night were because of some hot chick and instead....”

But Sam, now that he'd conquered the object of his dreams, only wanted Dean to undress him, caress him and take his body. 

 

That night as Sam lay naked on the bed, Dean inched closer, his hands exploring his baby brother. Although he knew every scar and pucker on Sam's skin, he'd never explored its sexuality. 

He ran his hands over the smooth skin, gratified by Sam's thready moans. He petted and fondled his baby brother's turgid balls and perfect cock until he felt Sam was ready for him. 

His own thick cock was rock-hard, and he tried to prep his brother as best he could. 

The arousal he felt as he widened Sam's tight little ass-hole was enough to make him come there and then, but with traditional Winchester will-power he managed to hold back, and when he finally inched his way inside his brother, nothing prepared him for the sensations he received.

Sam was so warm and tight around his cock, and the idea of being one in flesh with the person he loved more than life itself made it so mind-blowing that he orgasmed far too soon.  
He would have wanted to linger inside Sam for eternity.  
Instead he gently pulled out and bent to attend to Sam's straining cock. He rolled his tongue around it, wetting every inch of the taut skin berfore closing his lips around the crown and slowly taking it into his mouth as far as he could, sucking and pumping, his hands delicately caressing the tense balls. 

When Sam came, his back arching with ecstacy, Dean gave his brother's cock one last fond lick before stretching out at his sibling side, relishing the reality of being able to love Sam in such a carnal way.

“So, princess,“ he murmured in to Sam's hair. “Was it as good as your dream?”  
Sam nuzzled his chin. “Better. Because it was really you."

The End


End file.
